Diabetes
by Yazzy
Summary: Just a short little fic about Rei helping Kai deal with the prospect of having diabetes. KaiRei, yaoi.


Hey all! Here's another KaiRei for you. I've got a bit of a thing with medical stuff at the moment... so this time Kai is facing the possibility of having diabetes. Hope you like it!

Formatting is crappy owing to the site being temperamental about my files. Sorry. Actually, the formatting is REALLY crappy...half the punctuation is missing... Oh well. When I get my files sorted I'll replace the text, hopefully WITH full stops! Sorry again, but until my computer stops being useless I'm afraid you'll have to imagine the full question marks... Some of them, well, most of them are there, enough for it to be legible, anyway...

* * *

"Rei...can I...talk to you for a second?" Rei looked up, straight into Kai's eyes. Kai looked away from his gaze. "I..." He turned and started to walk away.  
"Kai? Is there something wrong?" Kai stopped where he was standing and turned.  
"I..." He took a deep breath. "I...I have to go into hospital. Next week. So..." Rei blinked.  
"Hospital? Kai, what's"  
"Don't ask. I...I just am, okay"  
"Oh Kai..." Kai clenched his fists.  
"I don't want any kind of pity, I just thought I'd tell you now. And I don't want Tyson and the others to know either." Rei stood up and went over to him, touching his arm lightly. 

"Kai, why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? Why can't Tyson know"  
"Because I just don't want him to know! Because he's a stupid loudmouth and he'll tell everyone and I can't stand people knowing my business!" Kai shouted, going red in the face. "And I'm not staying overnight or anything! I'm just having some tests!" He turned and stormed out, leaving Rei standing there, worried and puzzled. He followed Kai and found him in the kitchen, for some reason glaring at the kettle as if it had bitten him.

"Kai..." Kai turned, leaning his elbows on the worktop and bowing his head. "I might be diabetic." He whispered.  
"But...that's not so bad, Kai- lots of people are diabetic"  
"Don't! I don't...I'm...scared of needles." He shivered.  
"Oh." Kai started to cry gently. Rei laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Kai wiped his tears away angrily.  
"It's stupid! It's so...stupid! But I hate them...I really hate them..." Rei pulled him into a hug and stroked his back reassuringly. "Even just thinking about it makes me scared!" He shuddered and sobbed harder. Rei wound his arms tighter.  
"Kai, it's okay! Shh, Kai, don't cry!" Rei said softly, holding Kai close. "Kai, if you're scared, I could come with you or something"  
"Y-You would?" Rei nodded and wiped Kai's tears away. "Thank you..." Kai sniffed and then degenerated into sobs again.

There was the sudden sound of a door slamming and Tyson bounced in, yelling cheerfully. He saw Kai and Rei and gawped, then realized Kai was crying and gawped a bit more. Kai pulled himself out of Rei's arms and glared, baring his teeth. "Get OUT!" He screamed. Tyson took one look at him and ran. Kai growled angrily and slammed a fist into the wall. Rei took hold of his arm, scared by this sudden outburst of temper. "Kai, calm down!" Kai tugged his arm out of Rei's grip and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kai sat against the wall, petting his cat. Well, he thought of it as his cat, anyway. He tickled it under the chin and heard a deep rumbling. He looked at the cat, puzzled. It had never made that loud a noise before... The cat looked away, then walked away as well. Kai followed its path to a pair of plimsolls and then to Rei's smiling face as he picked the cat up and draped it over his chest, purring into the little creature's ear. He sat down next to Kai and poured the cat into his lap. It mewed and batted at Kai's fingers, purring along with Rei. 

Kai looked at him, puzzled. "You...purr"  
"I've been known to..." Rei said with a smile. "Kai...about"  
"I don't want to talk about it. I know I made a total idiot of myself, crying"  
"No, Kai, you didn't!" Rei said, reaching out and touching his arm. Kai closed his eyes.  
"I did. And I'm sorry. But...thinking about a lifetime of having to inject myself...it's"  
"Kai, you shouldn't worry about things until they happen, or that's what I think. You don't even know if you -are- diabetic yet"  
"But what if I am?" Kai opened his eyes and tickled the cat behind the neck, ruffling its ears. "I don't think I could stand it..." He took a deep steadying breath. "I was looking at a few sites last night. About diabetes. And"  
"Kai, you shouldn't go reading into things and making yourself paranoid! There might not be anything wrong with you"  
"But what if there is"  
"What if Kenny threw Dizzi on a scrapheap? What if I burnt the house down?" Rei cried. "What-ifs are stupid Kai, because they might not even be true but you still worry about them!" He put his arms around Kai and hugged him tightly. "You shouldn't worry so much about things that might not even happen. And you're scaring your cat." Kai looked down and saw that the cat was indeed looking up at him, wide eyed and scared.

"I'm sorry." He said, to both Rei and the cat.  
"Does it have a name?" Asked Rei, letting go of Kai and leaning against him. "No. It's a girl, though"  
"But you have to give it a name, Kai"  
"I...never really thought about it. Anyway, it's not even my cat..." Rei reached out and stroked the cat, gripping it's neck and making it flop down, purring loudly. "What are you doing to it"  
"They like it. It reminds them of when their mother carried them around when they were little. It works on humans too, only humans as a rule don't like it." Kai sat there, watching Rei pet the cat, thinking about what Rei had said. He knew he shouldn't worry...but it was hard not to when faced with the prospect of injecting himself and not eating the things he liked for the rest of his life.

"Rei...when you said you would come with me"  
"Only if you want me to...I don't want to intrude or anything"  
"I want you to come"  
"Okay. When is it"  
"Next Monday. Nine o clock." He sighed. "I have to fast the night before"  
"Why"  
"I don't know, I didn't ask. I was too busy worrying"  
"Kai, don't worry. Even if you -are- diabetic, and you still might not be, but if you are, it'll be okay. Everything'll get sorted out." Kai wished he could share Rei's simple optimism.

* * *

"Kai, have some pizza"  
"No"  
"Some crisps? C'mon, I know you like nachos"  
"I said no." Rei watched Kai warily. He looked as if he were about to explode. It was Sunday night and Tyson had decided that they were all going to stay up late and stuff themselves. This, of course, left Kai with a dilemma. Should he tell Tyson and not have to be tempted, or should he not tell Tyson and be tormented all night? In the end he settled for the latter option, and as a result was sat on the sofa, wedged between Tyson and Rei. 

"What about a drink then? Frookie-Cola, lots of sugary goodness!" Tyson said, waving the bottle of cheap cola in Kai's face. "I SAID NO!" Hollered Kai, taking hold of the bottle and hurling it across the room. Tyson threw up his hands in surrender. "What about some fruit gums?" In a fit of daring he tried to push a sweet through Kai's closed lips. Kai growled, then grabbed Tyson's wrist, twisting it harshly. Tyson cried out but Kai kept twisting. "I said no, and I meant no!"

Tyson nodded, whimpering, and Rei took hold of Kai's arm. "Kai, let go of him- you're hurting him!" Kai dropped Tyson's arm and got up, stalking out angrily. Tyson rubbed his wrist, glaring after him. "He's a psycho"  
"No he isn't, Tyson. You were being an idiot. He told you 'no'- three times- and you still wouldn't just drop it! He has a reason to not want to eat. Which is none of your business!" He said sharply, when Tyson opened his mouth to enquire. "So just leave off him, okay?"

He stood up as well, leaving the room only to find Kai in the hall, sitting on the third stair up and crying. "Kai...don't cry..." Kai didn't reply, only buried his face in his hands and sobbed harder. "I'm so scared, Rei"  
"What, scared I'll sue you?" Tyson appeared in the doorway of the living room, glaring at Kai reproachfully. Kai stood up, fists clenched. "Get away from me you stupid fat little IDIOT!" He screamed. "STOP POKING YOUR STUPID NOSE IN WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!" Rei caught hold of Kai around the waist as he went to lunge at Tyson, restraining him.

"Kai, stop it! Calm down! Tyson, go away for a bit!" Tyson obeyed and Rei wrestled Kai back down to sit on the stairs. It was strange how...instinctively Kai was acting; it was as if, through being scared, he had become dangerous, like a wild animal backed into a corner. Rei, however, wasn't having any of it. "Stop that right now! You know it isn't his fault because -you- haven't told him"  
"It's none of his business!" Hissed Kai.  
"Don't give me that, it's plenty of his business! If you do turn out to be diabetic it'll affect all of us!" He sat down next to Kai and laid an arm around his shoulders. "So you're scared, right? Well the more people you tell the more help you can get. If Tyson had known you were fasting do you think he would have even -suggested- a food night?" Kai shook his head, then leaned against Rei, burying his face in the crook of Rei's neck. Rei could feel his tears against his skin and sighed. "We all get scared, Kai...come on, come back into the living room"  
"Don't want to. They'll all stare at me"  
"No they won't"  
Rei stood up again, pulling Kai with him. He wiped Kai's tears away tenderly and smiled at him. "You don't have to tell them. Just stop trying to kill them."

* * *

"Oh hello Mr. Psycho, have you got over yourself yet?" Asked Tyson scathingly as Kai sat down at the other end of the sofa, leaving Rei to sit in the middle. Kai declined to reply, just sat there staring into nothingness. Tyson shrugged and went back to the conversation he was having with Kenny about Dragoon's attack ring. 

"I wouldn't eat anything...because I'm not allowed to"  
"Huh?" Asked Tyson, turning to look at Kai as if he were insane.  
"I'm fasting. I have a blood test tomorrow"  
"What? You never said!" Tyson looked genuinely concerned. "What's wrong with you"  
"I might...be diabetic."

Tyson frowned. "Is that why you've been being all funny these last few days?" Kai nodded. "Why didn't you say anything"  
"I didn't want anyone to know. And...I'm scared of needles. So I'm scared...of having a blood test...and of being diabetic." He hung his head and sighed. "Sorry I hurt you"  
"And I tried to feed you sweets! Kai, you should have told me"  
"I don't like people knowing my business"  
"You told Rei..."

The others were surprised when this remark made Kai blush slightly, a band of pink settling across his nose and cheeks. "I trust Rei. I trust him more than the rest of you, anyway. He isn't a mouth on a stick like you Tyson." Rei smiled and reached out, taking Kai's hand and squeezing it. The deeper blush this induced made him wonder. He had liked Kai like that for a while now...did Kai like him too? They passed the rest of the night in idle chatter after Tyson had stashed all the food under the sofa.

* * *

"Kai? Are you okay?" Asked Rei, even though it was painfully apparent that the Russian was not. His face was ashen pale and he was shaking as the nurse got out the apparatus, including a large needle, that would be used, very shortly, to take blood from him. 

What happened next passed in a blur for Kai, a blur of fear as the nurse poised the needle over his arm. By that point he was shaking too much for her to be able to put it in. Rei watched Kai, feeling sorry for him. He was so frightened... He took hold of Kai's hand, and laid his other hand on Kai's shoulder. "Hey, calm down..." Kai's breath was coming in nervous jerky gasps. He whimpered as another nurse came in and held his arm still, and tightened his grip on Rei's hand so much that it hurt. "Now, Kai, just try and keep still, dear." The male nurse rolled his eyes at Rei, seemingly knowing that the words the other nurse crooned in Kai's ear would have absolutely no effect.

The needle plunged into Kai's arm and he gave a strangled cry. Rei stroked his hair, worried for him. "Kai it's okay, I'm here. It'll be over soon, Kai, just don't panic, okay?" Kai sobbed and tried to pull his arm away but the nurse held it firmly. A short while of extreme panic later the nurse drew the needle out of Kai's arm and the other one let it go. Kai was, by that point, wailing freely, feeling sick and dizzy. Rei hugged him tightly from behind, leaning forward to kiss Kai's cheek. Kai snivelled. "I'm s-sorry...I know it's a ridiculous way to behave..."

"Hey, kid, don't worry. You can't choose your phobias." Said the male nurse cheerfully, pressing a small wad of cotton wool onto Kai's arm before fixing it in place with some medical tape. "You can go if you like. We'll get the results in two or three days, so until then don't worry, okay?" Kai nodded and stood up. Rei followed him out, taking hold of his hand again.  
"Are you okay, Kai?"

"I feel sick." Kai whispered. Rei nodded and pulled him towards the toilets. No sooner had they got there than Kai ran into the cubicle, collapsing onto his knees and throwing up into the toilet. Rei rubbed his back soothingly as he started to cry again. "Rei, if this is what I'm like over one injection what am I going to do if I'm diabetic?" He sobbed. Rei hesitated then hugged Kai, rubbing his cheek against the Russian's back. "The doctor told you not to worry. So don't worry. Come on, get a drink of water and then we can go home."

* * *

That night Kai lay on the sofa, staring at the small bruise the needle had left behind. Rei was sitting beside his feet, and the others were all on the floor, playing on videogames. When Rei was sure they weren't watching, he lay down, sprawling himself over Kai. Kai looked over at him questioningly but didn't object, only moved slightly so Rei could get more comfortable. In the end Rei settled for being sat between Kai's legs, with his head resting on Kai's smoothly muscled chest and his hands under Kai's back. In return, Kai wound his fingers into Rei's hair, feathering it between his fingers.

* * *

"Rei?" "Mm-hm?" Rei asked, not looking up from his cooking. He was trying out some of the low-sugar recipes from one of his recipe books, and it wasn't going very well. He shoved the rebellious bread mixture into a tin and popped it into the oven. Only after he was sure the oven was at the right temperature did he turn to Kai. When he did, he cursed himself for being so bread-obsessed. Kai was crying again, tears running down his face to drip onto his shirt. Rei dropped his oven gloves and went over to him. 

"Kai? What's wrong"  
"I...I..." Kai let Rei pull him into his arms before continuing. "I'm diabetic!" He cried. "I'm diabetic and I don't want to be"  
"Oh Kai..." Rei felt his heart drop into his shoes. "Are you sure"  
"They ph-phoned...I have to go in and see them tomorrow, but I have diabetes Rei, they said so!" He clutched at Rei in panic. "What am I going to do"  
"I don't know, Kai." Rei shook his head. "Maybe you'll get used to it after a while"  
"I'm so scared I can hardly breathe, Rei"  
"Well...there are two types, right? Only one of them needs injections"  
"That's the type I have! Type one! Only old people get the other one!" Rei sighed. He felt like crying himself- he hated to see Kai so upset. He let Kai cry against him, trying to think of a way of making him feel better. All he could think about was the blush on Kai's face as he'd said he trusted him...

Tentatively, Rei put his fingers under Kai's chin, lifting it, kissing Kai tenderly. Kai kissed him back desperately, and before very long Rei was bent back over the kitchen counter, moaning as Kai ravaged his mouth hungrily. Tyson walked in a few seconds later, and gasped. Kai and Rei sprang apart, blushing. Tyson gave a loud wolf-whistle and laughed. "Kai and Rei, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S"  
"Tyson, if you think this is a tree you need glasses." Interrupted Rei, arms still wound around Kai's neck. Kai had his own arms around Rei's waist, possessively tight. "I'm diabetic. I found out this morning. Now go away." Tyson obliged, leaving Rei and Kai to continue exploring their newfound relationship.

* * *

"Rei?" Rei looked up from his book. "I...I can't do it, Rei. Will you do it for me?" Kai was sitting on the sofa, needle in hand. He had rolled up his shirt and was now gripping his skin, needle poised above it. "I...I just can't do it"  
"Why will it make it any better if I do it"  
"Because I trust you..." 

Rei rolled off the sofa and crawled over to him, taking the needle and holding it next to Kai's skin. "Just push it in, right?" Kai nodded and closed his eyes, and Rei slid the needle in, pushing then insulin into Kai's body. Kai quivered and drew in his breath sharply, but made no protest. Rei took the needle out and prodded Kai in the leg. "There, done"  
"Thanks." Kai stood up and put all his equipment away, disappearing into the kitchen. Rei flumped back down on the sofa, smiling. Kai was taking it quite well, really, all things considered. However, Rei got the feeling he'd be called on to help a lot more in the future. When he thought about it, it didn't really bother him. He didn't plan on breaking up with Kai, so he would just have to get used to it.

Kai walked back in and collapsed next to him, sighing. "What're you reading?" Rei held up his book. "'You, your partner and Diabetes?'" Rei smiled coyly.  
"There's a whole chapter on sex life"  
"Pervert"  
"I never said I'd read it"  
"I bet you have"  
"Haven't"  
"Have!" Rei laughed and dropped the book, opting instead to grab Kai's arms and tickle beneath them. Kai writhed and sat on top of him, panting. He stuck his tongue out and started to tickle Rei in return, but Rei didn't laugh, just started to purr. Kai smiled and lay down on top of him. "I thought of a name for my cat"  
"Oh"  
"Mm. I'm going to call her Reina"  
"Where's you get that one from"  
"It's Spanish for 'queen', and that's what she is"  
"Huh"  
"Male cats are Toms, females are Queens"  
"Oh, right! I thought you were talking about"  
"I know what you thought I was talking about, you weirdo. And I thought it sounded a bit like your name"  
"You do know that I'm going to get a cat called Kaina now, don't you?" Kai smiled and kissed Rei on the cheek. "I wouldn't mind. Hm...can you get gay cats"  
"I don't know"  
"Wasn't there a book about gay animals? Oh, what was it called"  
"I don't know." Kai laughed softly and rolled off Rei, snuggling himself up beside him. "What time are Tyson and the others back"  
"I don't know"  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Is there anything you -do- know"  
"No." Rei replied. After a second or two he smiled. "Actually, there is something I know. I know I love you." Kai blinked, then smiled back.  
"I love you too."

Fin

* * *

Note: I made Kai really cranky because I asked my Nanna (a diabetic) and she says you can get really angry for no reason, and you can have a really short temper. I gave Kai my own fear of needles- ugh, I HATE them! I can't even watch them on TV... Oh, and there really -is- a book about gay animals, it was on one of Ricky Gervais' stand-up routines. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
